Like Father, Like Daughter
by imthepunchlord
Summary: When your Papa is more on the bad side of the law, it's hard not picking up a few things from him.


Despite what a lot of people would think, it's not a good thing to personally know heroes. Louis Dupain-Cheng, soon to be Louis Sith-Cheng, or, well, Louis Agreste-Cheng to the public, can confirm that it isn't the best thing to know superheroes.

Knowing superheroes can become like having second parents.

Pretty unfun parents (mindful, only her Papa would count as a fun parent, Maman just got a whole lot stricter when he came into their lives).

But to be fair, Louis was big enough to admit that yes, Papa was a bit of a bad influence. Though it's not _his_ fault. He was forced to be a villain for the longest time. Five whole years. Six if you want to count the day they met, where he was still doing quite a bit of bad. But the shift to good side can't happen overnight. Some traits will simply stick and stay.

And Louis can't help herself but catch onto a few of them.

Yes, she admits, to Red Beetle that this was childish.

This was really, really childish.

But it was quite satisfying to see her bully, George Bracen, run away screaming like a little girl when she came charging at him upon a lioness' skeleton. Leapold has served her well.

Leaning against the rumbling, large skeletal cat, Louis offered a sheepish smile every time Red Beetle and Black Jaguar turned with tired, scolding glares. She could get their frustration too. Even though Papa has sworn off villainy (Maman refused to marry a villain), he could not help himself time to time and "play" with Red Beetle and Black Jaguar. He had too much riling them up.

And now his daughter was causing trouble too.

Red Beetle and Black Jaguar just couldn't get a break.

Black Jaguar's ear twitched and she turned with a slight growl towards the right. Louis looked over too, Leapold's bony head rising as she turned to the new arrivals.

In the shadows, Louis could see the gleam of Papa's green eyes as he came racing to them. With a great leap, he dropped down near them, glaring at Red Beetle and Black Jaguar. Behind him, Sully, the second lioness skeleton prowled up, rumbling at the two heroes. Crossing his arms as his belt tail slashed behind him in displeasure, he snipped, "You dare try to bother My Queen while she's resting?" She had another baby on the way, she shouldn't be bothered!

Red Beetle waved to Louis.

She waved to Papa.

He blinked in surprised, then drew near her, asking, "Princess, what are you doing out here with Leapold?"

"George Bracen challenged me to a fight!" Louis explained, then patted Leapold. "She wanted to help."

Papa grinned. "You won I take it?"

"He ran away screaming!"

"That's my Kitten," he cooed, scooping her up with a purr and nuzzling her, so proud and happy.

"Chat Sith," Red Beetle growled.

Chat's leather ear only twitched to him. Smoothly, he bounced up, Leapold following and coming to stand beside Sully. Curtly, he said, "Thank you for watching out for my kitten." To Louis, he bid, "Let's hurry home before the Queen finds us gone. And we get in trouble again."

"Papa, no offense, but it was only you who got in trouble last time."

Chat Sith harrumphed.

"Not only did you come late to the father-daughter dance-"

"By three minutes!"

"You came as Chat Sith, you scared everyone!"

"Oh please, an overreaction if anything. Like I was going to do something. I was there to simply dance with my princess. At least we had gotten the whole floor to ourselves."

"True," Louis said. It was nice having a whole floor to themselves. As the two blonds chatted on with skeleton lionesses trailing behind them, the two heroes tiredly peered after them.

"You going to send a text to Marinette about this?" Red Beetle asked.

"Oh yeah," Black Jaguar confirmed.

* * *

 **This is like a mix of all things I've wanted for a while, specifically to write:**

 **More Single Mom Marinette (well this is more post that idea)**

 **More Louis, who appears the least it seems in fics, and always appears as a boy. Wanted to do girl!Louis.**

 **Villain!Adrien, and big doting daddy villain/antihero with their kid.**

 **And playing around with another source of magic outside miraculouses. Chat Sith has a different origin, no miraculous to him.**

 **And ladybug!Nino and cat!Alya. Actually wish I had done ladybug!Nino and cat!Alya in ADoL. Oh well. I can do it here!**

 **So, technically this is another teaser for one of my upcoming ideas. Though the real fic to this will be more of a prequel. Don't know when it'll appear. Wanted to get this thought out there at least.**


End file.
